Oxidized olefins such as polyethers, and in particular fluoropolyethers, are employed in numerous applications. In particular, these compounds possess a number of physical properties such as low volatility, high thermal and chemical stability, and low electrical conductivity which makes them suitable for a wide range of end uses. For example, perfluropolyethers may be utilized in lubricating valves and bearings associated with reactive gas handling; as emulsions in cosmetics; and as defoamers. In addition, the compounds are also desirable for use as treatment agents in protecting the surfaces of buildings and other structures from environmental contaminants.
Fluoropolyethers are manufactured primarily by two techniques, one which involves the ring opening polymerization of cyclic ethers such as hexafluropropylene oxide and 1,1'-tetraflurooxetane, and the second which involves the photooxidative polymerization of fluorinated olefins. In general, the use of photooxidative polymerization is preferred because of the wider range of products that can be prepared from a limited number of polyolefins.
Photooxidative polymerization reactions are often carried out in a liquid solution which contains an organic solvent. The range of solvents which may be employed has been known to be limited due to the fact that the fluoroolefins are essentially insoluble in most organics, with the exception of perfluoro and chloro fluorocarbon solvents. The formation of polyethers in these solvents is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,442,942; 3,720,646; and 4,451,646 to Sianesi et al; and 5,143,589 and 5,237,108 to Marraccini et al. The utilization of these solvents, however, has been found to become increasingly undesirable due to the expense and heightened environmental risks associated with such. Moreover, when low molecular weight, low boiling polyether compounds are prepared in these solvents, separation of the compounds from the solvents can be difficult, especially when the compounds and solvents display similar properties.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing oxidized olefins which employs a more cost-effective and environmentally-acceptable reaction medium. Such oxidized olefins may include, for example, fluorinated polyethers and low molecular weight fluorocarbons made from fluoroolefins.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for making oxidized olefins which allows for easier separation of the oxidized olefins from the reaction medium.
It is a yet a further object of the present invention to provide mixtures of components which may be utilized in the above process.